The present disclosure relates to an electronic device, an image display apparatus, and a substrate for configuring an image display apparatus.
Currently, an electric field effect transistor (FET) including a Thin Film Transistor (TFT) which is used in a great number of electronic devices includes, for example, a gate electrode formed on a support, a SiO2 gate insulating layer formed on the support including the gate electrode, and a channel forming region and a source/drain electrode formed on the gate insulating layer. Then, in general, an extremely expensive semiconductor manufacturing apparatus is used for manufacturing the electric field effect transistor including such a configuration, and thus there is a strong demand for reducing the production cost.
Meanwhile, recently, an electronic device using an organic semiconductor material layer in a functional layer has been rapidly developed, and among the electronic devices, an organic electronic device (hereinafter, simply referred to as “organic device”) such as an organic transistor is attracting attention. Examples of an eventual goal of the organic device may include low cost, being lightweight, flexibility, and high performance. An organic semiconductor material for configuring the organic semiconductor material layer has the following advantages, compared to a silicon-based inorganic material.
(1) It is possible to manufacture a large-area organic device by a simple process at low temperature and low cost.
(2) It is possible to manufacture the organic device having flexibility.
(3) It is possible to control performance or physical properties of the organic device by modifying molecules for configuring the organic material to a desired configuration. Then, particularly, a coating film forming method such as a printing method at low temperature is considered as the simple process.
However, the organic semiconductor material layer is altered due to oxygen and moisture which penetrate from the outside, and the performance of the organic device may be degraded. For this reason, it is necessary that the organic semiconductor material layer be blocked from the outside by an insulating layer such as a passivation film in order to manufacture an organic device having high reliability. Nevertheless, when the insulating layer is directly formed on the functional layer made of the organic semiconductor material layer, the functional layer may be damaged, and device characteristics may be degraded.
A technology for preventing such a problem from being generated is known from, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-030730. In the technology disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-030730, a protective film made of a fluorine resin or the like is formed on an organic semiconductor material layer, and then an insulating layer (a passivation film) is formed thereon. The protective film is patterned in the shape of a desired plane.